lynxclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Webpaw's Abandonment
Background Information Webpaw is a loner kit born as Spider. He has a loving mother and father, along with his inspiring older brother. He also has an identical twin sister named Mantis; the only difference in looks between them is Mantis has a bobbed tail. But as rogues threaten them and attempt to drive them out, Spider's life is about to change forever. Prologue Two cats swam across the lake. The water glistened from the light of the moon. One, the female cat, made it to the other side first. "Ant, what'll happen when I have the kits? Nothing will be the same again." The brown tom gazed at her. "Oh, Moth, it'll be okay. You've always been quite a worrier." He stepped out of the water and shook out his brown, russet pelt. "They'll have a good mother to be influenced by. Besides, we've already been caring for little Wasp. This won't be any different." Ant smiled at his mate lovingly. The cream-hued shecat clung to the edge of the land as the tom helped the expecting cat climb out of the water. She licked her black paws out smoothly. She was always trying to look her best. "We ought to get back to the tree den." Moth got to her paws and the two began to head off. "I hope Wasp isn't worried. Maybe he's still asleep-" Suddenly, Moth let out a screech of terror and fell to the grass. Ant turned around in alarm, confused. He then realized what it was; the kits. Chapter One Spider emerged from the hole dug at the bottom of a mighty oak, he was still a young kit and barely two moons old. He let out a loud squeal as his twin, Mantis, jumped onto him. "I gotcha, you stinky badger!" Mantis announced happily, and she proudly stood on top of the brown and black kit. "Noooo! I was badger last time Mantis! This is so unfair!" Spider complained as he stood up and she fell off of him. "Well I'm a better defender!" Mantis countered. "Mama! Mantis is being mean!" The kit ran up to his mother angrily. "She won't be the badger!" Mantis dashed up to Moth as well, and they began to bicker. "Now now, little ones. What if..." She turned around into the bushes that circled the tree and jumped back out. "Roar! I'm a big badger!" She made roaring, yowling noises. The two kits squealed in excitement as they jumped onto her, doing the best they could to stop the badger. Wasp padded through the bushes,his russet fur neatly groomed. He carried some mice in his mouth. The apprentice-aged cat dropped them at his mom's paws. "Eat up, dad's bringing more for sundown." Moth nodded at this, and Spider and Mantis slid off of her. "Get that stinky fox!" Wasp turned around in shock as Spider jumped onto his face. He lost balance and they fell backwards, tumbling down the hill and through the bushes. Ant galloped after them, heart pounding. Spider, confused at his father's yowls, was still going down the hill. Wasp and Spider fell into the pond beneath the hill. Spider, though, couldn't swim. His head bobbed up and he squeaked in terror. Wasp‘s head poked out of the water and he let out a gasp for air. He paddled after Spider, who was now drifting away. Spider’s head filled with misery and fear. Was this the end? His head sunk down and didn’t come back up. Category:Super Edition